legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Deck building
This page is designed to help you build your deck the best way possible. Attack - Best Front Line Cards Not all skills have same effect, as the Skills page can remind you. In order of most powerful skills, we have: *25% Boost - Great Boost to 1 Element ATK or DEF *24% Boost - Great Boost to 2 Element ATK or DEF *23% Boost - Large Boost to 1 Element ATK or DEF *22% Boost - Large Boost to 2 Element ATK or DEF *20% Boost - all other Great Boost (Great to All ATK, All ATK/DEF, 1 or 2 Element ATK/DEF) *18% Boost - all other Large Boost (Large to All ATK, All ATK/DEF, 1 or 2 Element ATK/DEF) A Drop has the same effect as a boost, but in negative for the opponenent (ex: drop to 1 element DEF is more powerful than Drop to All element DEF). (unverified though but believed to be true). The % here refer to boost effect at skill level 10. For skill level 1, it is 10% lower (more info on the Skills page) Possible Addition for the different front lines include: *Boost - Reg Umbral, The Soul Eater *Boost - Reg Oathbound Alain & Lelia *Boost - Reg Immortal Vampire Lord *Boost - PM Inspired Queen Clover *Boost - Reg Tiamat of Endowed Heaven *Boost - Reg Puppeteer Satanachia *Boost - Reg Hymning Queen Mermaid *Boost - Reg Sunlight Avatar Aurora Attack - Best Backline Cards You are here looking for highest efficiency cards, without forgetting that you have a card slot limit in your deck. Example: Betelgeuse, Winter Overlord has a high efficiency and he is only pwr10, so you might be limited by deck size if you have heavy attack stats A more detailed chart can be found here : Card power efficiency A few Examples: Best Forest Backline cards *Efficiency - Therianthrope Empress *'Efficiency - Queen of Seasonal Winds' *Efficiency - Roaring Nidhogg *'Efficiency - Betelgeuse, Winter Overlord' *Efficiency - Umbral, The Soul Eater *Efficiency - Rockface Basilisk *etc Best Fire Backline cards *Efficiency - Puppeteer Satanachia *'Efficiency - Black Flame Caller Knight' *'Efficiency - Jotun and Frosty Girl' *'Efficiency' - Flaming Werewolf *Efficiency - Survival Mediator Ghede *Efficiency - Atar, Tyrannical Darklord *etc Best Water Backline cards *Efficiency - Boreas of the Northern Wind *'Efficiency - Sacred Mountain Hunter' *'Efficiency - Nighttide Champion Aither' *Efficiency - Mad Hatter the Fashionisto *Efficiency - Origin of Wisdom Sophia *Efficiency - Arctic Permafrost Empress *Efficiency - Atum of Vitality *etc Defense - Best Front Line Cards Defense - Best Backline Cards You are here looking for highest efficiency cards, without forgetting that you have a card slot limit in your deck. Example: Inhert, Oracle Ranger has a high efficiency and he is only pwr10, so you might be limited by deck size if you have heavy defense stats A more detailed chart can be found here : Card power efficiency A few Examples: Best Forest Backline cards *Efficiency - Luna of the Pale Glimmer *'Efficiency - Berith, Forest Wanderer' *'Efficiency - Azazel Prophet' *Efficiency - Ishtar, War Maiden Scourge *Efficiency - Thunderflame Zilant *Efficiency - Silent Gyhldeptis *etc Best Fire Backline cards *'Efficiency - Spirit of Morality Najasho' *'Efficiency - Defiled Ebony Knight' *Efficiency - Bloody Queen of Hearts *Efficiency - Ereshkigal, Death Mistress *'Efficiency - Abyssal Goddess Osiris' *Efficiency - Desert Salamander *etc Best Water Backline cards *Efficiency - Cascading Dragon God *'Efficiency - Sedna, Wintry Sea Queen' *'Efficiency - Crystal Dragon' *Efficiency - Galaksia of the Cosmos *Efficiency - Craggy Morax *Efficiency - Pure Snow Maiden *etc Category:Gameplay Category:What's My Card Worth Category:Skills Category:Defense Category:Stats Category:Tips/Strategy Category:Forest Ultra Rare EX Category:Water Ultra Rare EX Category:Fire Ultra Rare EX Category:Forest Rare EX Category:Water Rare EX Category:Fire Rare EX Category:Best Deck